zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai/Relationships
This page is comprised of Rai's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Because her early life in slavery has made her aloof, antisocial and emotionally distant, Rai interacts with very few people by choice due to her trust issues and desire to keep her Avatar identity a secret. Affiliations The Avatar As the incarnation and successor to Avatar Korra, Rai is one of many in the long line of Avatars dating back to ancient times. However, due to the effects of the previous Harmonic Convergence, Rai is unable to connect with any past lives beyond Korra. Rai has a very negative opinion on being the Avatar and goes out of her way to remain anonymous from the world. Not only did she view the position as another form of slavery that she was unwilling to subject herself to, but she also felt that compared to some of her predecessors, she was unfit and ill-equipped to be an efficient Avatar let alone someone for others to follow. Earth Kingdom Rai was born in and is a resident of the Earth Kingdom. Relatives *Unnamed parents † *Arata † (younger brother) Unnamed parents Rai had a good relationship with her loving parents until they were both killed by slavers. Arata/Ryota Rai also had a younger brother named Arata, who was taken by slavers alongside her. However, she was separated from him when she was sold to Goro. As children, she often teased him for not having any bending abilities, but nonetheless cared greatly for him and did her best to protect him while they were enslaved. Rai reunited with her brother several years later, who now went by the name "Ryota". To Rai's horror, Arata had become a slaver since they were separated, and based on the information she had on "Ryota", a rather good one. Their reunion was brief and few words were exchanged between the siblings before Ryota shot her in the chest with two arrows and kicked her off the edge of a cliff to her death. After Rai recovers from her near death, she tracks Ryota down and confronts him, much to his shock. Her attempts to reach out to him prove to be in vain however as Ryota affirms that he always hated Rai for both teasing him and always rescuing him when they were children, thereby depriving him of the opportunity to do things himself. Before detonating explosives to trigger a cave-in, he affirmed that he has no sister. Upon seeing what had become of her brother and realizing that her memories of her childhood may have been entirely subjective to her perspective, Rai begins to feel guilty for being the possible cause of Arata's transformation into Ryota. Despite this, she is able to put the past behind her and decides to put a stop to Ryota's slaver ring, regardless of whether he is her brother or not. During her final confrontation with her brother, Ryota intended to force her to choose between him and Takumi by throwing himself off a tower with Takumi. However, Ryota underestimated how much Rai cared about Takumi and remained unaware that Rai had put Arata behind her. Though Rai attempted to save Ryota as well, her cable did not reach him in time and he fell to his death. Friends Duran Rai initially met Duran when he and some of his fellow slavers had captured Takumi by chance, with the intent on selling him to the slave market. Rai had every intention of killing Duran, who was loosely aware of her identity as an ex-slave, but was stopped by Takumi. She begrudgingly agreed to Takumi's request to turn him into the authorities rather than kill him but remarked that due to judicial corruption and unawareness of human trafficking, he would likely be released. After Sati's attack, Takumi suggested returning to find Duran in hopes that he could reverse the damage. As Rai predicted, Duran was released from jail, but was unable to help since he was not a bloodbender. However, he agreed to provide information that could help them locate one if they escorted him to Shu Jing. On the way, Duran revealed that he knew Rai was the Avatar and offered to teach her waterbending. Rai refused at first, unwilling to accept a slaver's help and questioned why he was so intent on help her waterbend. Duran revealed his reasons for having become a slaver as a way to find his missing niece who had been taken by slavers many years ago. He reveals his desire to pay Rai back since his niece was sold to Goro and freed by Rai's rebellion. With this revelation, Rai agreed to accept Duran's help and the two parted ways more amicably. Haku Haku is Rai's faithful animal companion whom she met after escaping slavery. Haku felt an immediate connection with her, leading Rai to believe that, like her, he had a traumatic past. The two trust in each other completely to the point where Rai refuses to use reigns, instead trusting Haku to follow her lead as well as trusting in his instincts. Following her apparent death, Haku was one of the few of their group who believed that Rai was not truly dead and set out to find her. He eventually did, but did whilst she was in the middle of her own emotional turmoil, during which she lashed out at Haku in anger. Haku ran off, but returned to Rai once more when she had calmed down and accepted her sorrowful apology. The Hermit After being shot by her brother and falling into a river, Rai's life was saved by an old hermit. During her time with him, the hermit took care of her, but was adamant that he did not care to know the whole story. He was also somewhat tough on her as she recovered, insisting that she help out with chores instead of just sitting in place. When Rai nearly lost her life again in combat with a thug, the man indirectly intervened, saving her life. When he was confronted for this by the thug and his group, Rai returned in time to save his life in return. She thanked the hermit for helping her before departing. Hiro Hiro was a fellow slave under Goro alongside Rai and Kala. While they did not know each other personally since they worked in different areas of Goro's camp, it was thanks to Rai's display of power in the Avatar State that Hiro and the other slaves were freed. Since then, Hiro dedicated himself to finding Rai and serving her in any way he could. Hiro harbors deep romantic feelings for Rai, which she does not seem to reciprocate. Unlike Sati and Takumi, Hiro never pushes Rai to be something she does not want to be or do something she does not want to do. Because of their shared past in slavery, he understands why she is the way she is. Rai appreciates this, but does not like the idea of Hiro pledging himself to her, viewing the act itself as a former slave simply seeking a new master. As such, she grows frustrated with Hiro's brand of loyalty to her, believing that he is just a lost ex-slave trying to fill a void. Because of this and her own unwillingness, she also regularly brushes off his romantic advances. Following her supposed death, Hiro became consumed with rage and sought to avenge her death by killing Ryota, believing it to be the best way to honor her and get the justice that she was denied. Though he ultimately failed in this endeavor, he was reunited with Rai, who had survived her injuries. Following their reunion, Rai admitted that she was envious of Hiro's certainty in that he knew what he wanted to do. Kala Kala was Rai's friend while they were both enslaved by Goro. Kala was much younger than Rai and easily scared largely due to how many times she would mess something up. Rai often looked out for Kala and the two formed a sister-like relationship. Kala also risked her own life to help Rai when she was being punished by being tied to a post for a week without food or water. This would cost her her life, however, as she was beaten to death publicly for defying their master's orders. It was witnessing the death of her friend that triggered the Avatar State within Rai. When Goro began speaking ill of Kala and remarking that Rai had replaced her with three new companions, Rai lost her temper and in a rage attacked Goro, shouting that he had no right to talk about her. Kiwi, Daisy, and Griffith Rai gets along better with animals than she does with other people and has a natural and strong friendship with the animal companions in her group. Korra Avatar Korra is Rai's immediate predecessor as the Avatar. Despite showing some vague interest in the exploits of her predecessor, Rai has never tried to contact Korra. In fact, she actively sought to block out Korra from contacting her. However, after killing a supposedly reformed slaver from her past, Korra was finally able to contact Rai, claiming that Rai's soul cried out for her. During their brief conversation, Korra tried to calmly guide Rai and get her to admit how she was feeling. However, these attempts only made Rai angry, claiming that she did not feel guilty and acknowledging that killing all those who wronged her would not make her feel better. When Korra suggested a more passive solution by turning over the slaver to the authorities, Rai immediately accused Korra of being a hypocrite, citing the many times her predecessor acted outside the law to get justice. Before she left, Rai remarked that because of Korra's actions in Harmonic Convergence, she had no other Avatars who could understand her to speak with. Some time later when Rai began contemplating suicide, Korra intervened and for the first time in her life, Rai actually pleaded with her for guidance. Korra advised Rai to accept what happened to her brother and that she could not change the past. There were people now who cared about her and she could have a bright and happy future if she embraced it. Sati Sati is Rai's second traveling companion. Out of her party and due to her upbringing and devotion to the Air Nomads, Sati is the one who openly encourages Rai to reveal herself as the Avatar and accept her responsibilities, much to Rai's annoyance. As such, the two are often at odds with each other over what Rai should do. While Sati means well, her constant pestering frustrates Rai, who always turns Sati down. When they first met, Rai greatly disliked Sati's constant upbeat attitude and insistence on having fun while training. Rai remarked that she did not do fun and continually gave Sati the cold shoulder and became frustrated with the airbender's teaching methods. It was not until later that Sati realized she needed to modify her own teaching style to better suit the student, earning some respect from Rai. When Sati was attacked by Manta, a bloodbender, and her bending suppressed, Rai took it upon herself to restore Sati's power. Despite her initial dislike of Sati, Rai swore that she would help Sati restore her bending since it was a figure from Rai's past intent on hurting her that caused it in the first place. However, when Sati happens upon a strange that restores her airbending, Rai is upset with her and considers that Sati may not be as reliable if she is willing to trust a random strange so much. After Rai's supposed death, Sati's feelings on the situation fell somewhere in between that of Hiro and Takumi's. While she seemed to believe Rai had perished, she was against the idea of pursuing revenge, putting her at odds with Hiro. In the end, however, Sati was happily reunited with Rai and embraced her tightly. Following this, Rai admitted how she had come to care about her companions and for the first time, did not snap at Sati for calling her "Avatar". Takumi Takumi is a young non-bender and Rai's first traveling companion, who begins to look up to Rai as an older sister and role model. In many ways, Takumi's personality greatly compliments Rai's in that his diplomacy and people skills make up for Rai's lack thereof. After Rai saved Takumi's life, she reluctantly agreed to let the boy travel with her on the condition that he take care of himself. She makes it very clear that she will not be taking care of him and will continue without him should he lag behind, conditions which Takumi accepts. Rai largely ignores Takumi's attempts to befriend her and get her to open up, though she eventually grows fond of him to the point that Takumi's altruistic and selfless nature begins to rub off on her. Though reluctant to show it, Rai displays growing concern for Takumi's well-being as well as the well-being of others they encounter. When Takumi was kidnapped by slavers, Rai fought endlessly until she found him and embraced him tightly, relieved that he was safe. Their relationship briefly suffered when Rai insisted that they were not friends and she was simply escorting him. Though he was hurt by this, Takumi was convinced by Sati to give Rai her space and time to open up. Furthermore, Takumi was horrified when Rai openly and very willingly committed murder. Despite her victim being a former slaver form her past, Takumi tried to appeal to Rai's conscious and get her to show mercy. He became upset that Rai would resort to such cold and ruthless methods despite the "progress" he perceived her to be making. Despite this, he still believed that there was good in her. Rai at the very least cares about Takumi's innocence, insisting that if he looks up to her so much, he should look to her as an example of what not to be. Following Rai's supposed death, Takumi was the only one who held the firm belief that she was still alive and happily embraced her upon her return. After reuniting, Rai admitted that she kept pushing Takumi away as part of a defense mechanism to keep herself from feeling the pain of losing another loved one. She believed that once Takumi saw that Rai would never be the hero he wanted her to be, he would eventually leave of his own accord. Takumi reminded her much of her brother Arata, or rather, how she remembered him to be. She noted how Takumi considered her to be his hero, but Rai remarked that he was the one who saved her from drowning in the shadows of her own past. Rai's care for Takumi was later exploited by Ryota, who intended to force Rai to choose between him and Takumi. Though Rai was not entirely sure that Ryota had kidnapped Takumi, she was not willing to risk Takumi's safety and walked into Ryota's trap. During the encounter, Ryota accused Rai of attempting to replace him with Takumi and that all Takumi would ever be was his replacement, which Rai vehemently argued against. When Ryota threw himself off the tower with Takumi, Rai was quick to act and saved Takumi first. However, this left her unable to save Ryota as well. Despite her brother's death, Rai was relieved that Takumi was safe. Enemies Goro Goro is Rai's former master, who owned her as a slave. She was designated as his personal slave and constantly abused her physically and emotionally. Goro even expressed his desire to deflower her, but wanted to wait until she was older and more developed. He would never get his chance, however, for Rai discovered she was the Avatar and used her powers to escape. Despite this, Rai actively tries to hunt Goro down with the intention of exacting revenge and killing him. Goro continued to follow after his escaped slave, whom he only became more and more possessive over. While questioning Manta, he expressed an obsessive interest in how much she had grown and how angry she was. When the pair finally reunited, Goro acted casual and expressed his genuine joy at seeing her again and even complimented her appearance. Every little thing he said and did was all part of a manipulation game with Rai, which she was unwilling to take part in. Since they were in a public location, she could not kill him without drawing attention. Thus, she elected to leave. However, Goro forced her to stay by bloodbending at her, which only served to bring back horrible memories for Rai, in which it was implied that she was forced to perform sexual acts for him. Though she maintained her composure for most of the encounter, Rai ultimately lost her temper when Goro mentioned Kala and spoke ill of her. Rai entered the Avatar State in her rage and outright attacked him. In the process however, Goro pointed out that she had now publicly exposed herself to the world, prompting her to flee the city. Later, Goro explained to his men that he planned for her to run. He was fully aware that she had all the time since her escape to come forward as Avatar, but didn't, leading him to deduce that she didn't want the world to find out about her. So, he concluded that the one thing she cares most about, more than her friends and her vendetta against him is her anonymity and that she will willingly come back to him if it means securing her anonymity. Manta Manta is one of Goro's bandit underlings and the person who gave Rai her signature scar over her eyebrow. As part of Goro's plot to utterly destroy Rai's spirit, Manta attacked Sati and used bloodbending to suppress her airbending abilities. Manta immobilized Rai in ice and taunted her over how she would eventually break and crawl back to Goro. However, Rai quickly turned the situation around, bit off part of Manta's ear and held him in a vicegrip, ready to snap his neck. Instead of killing him, Rai wanted Manta to remember that she spared his life and to pass on her threat to Goro. Peng Rai's intervention to save Takumi's life inadvertently brought her into conflict with Takumi's father, Peng, a high ranked politician running for mayor. When he hired thugs to "get rid" of Takumi, his love child born out of an affair with Takumi's mother, Rai stopped them and saved Takumi. While Peng has not met Rai personally, he regularly sends paid thugs and assassins to kill her and Takumi. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z